


[Art] Find Someone To Love You

by majel



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Cat, Don't copy to another site, Meditation, Plants, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majel/pseuds/majel
Summary: My artworks for the T'hy'la Bang 2020 story "Find Someone To Love You" by Marlinspirkhall.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: T’hy’la Bang 2020





	[Art] Find Someone To Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Find Someone To Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463324) by [Marlinspirkhall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinspirkhall). 



> I'm finally getting to share the artworks I have done for the T'hy'la Bang 2020. It's been awesome drawing for a new (technically old but new in terms of art) fandom and it was a pleasure to team up with Marlinspirkhall. Please go check out their story over [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463324/chapters/59039143).

[This artwork shows a man sitting crossed legged on a grey sofa. He has blue eyes and blond hair. He’s wearing a golden shirt, dark blue pants and white socks. His gaze is pointed straight at the viewer. A small tabby cat is positioned sideways next to him and staring up at him. The artwork was done traditionally in alcohol markers and then scanned and colour adjusted.]

[This artwork features one big, wavy green vine that is open at the tip. From there it dribbles a long drop of red liquid. The background is made up of multiple similar entwined vines that all have cyan fronds along their spine. The artwork is square with a thin red border and a thicker black border. It was made digitally.]

**Author's Note:**

> If you want you can find me on [tumblr](http://itsmajel.tumblr.com/), [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/majel/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/itsmajel) or even [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/majelsart/?hl=de). 
> 
> Feedback, of any kind and form, is as always highly appreciated and if you liked this either the story or the art - or hopefully both, please consider reblogging [my artmasterpost on tumblr](https://itsmajel.tumblr.com/post/621880793726369792/find-someone-to-love-you-thyla-bang-2020) and/or [the T'hy'la Bang masterpost on tumblr.](https://thylabang.tumblr.com/post/621938084418879488/find-someone-to-love-you-author)
> 
> And of courser thank **you** for checking out my art.


End file.
